


Terror

by HalffNHalff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Conversations, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Stereotypes, Zombie Apocalypse, these kids are adopted siblings if you ship them i'll do the big hurt on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalffNHalff/pseuds/HalffNHalff
Summary: “Hey, Sam?”“Yeah?”“What’s that word for when you’re like, really fucking scared?”
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This is admittedly my first ever story I've voluntarily written. It's not amazing by any stretch of the imagination, it's actually kind of bad, but I wanted to get it out there before my motivation ended.
> 
> Kind, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. I want to get better.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s that word for when you’re like, really fucking scared?”

That was the question Ricky was currently pondering, bringing his hands through his dirty blonde hair to scratch it in the most stereotypical “I’m very confused” manner.

“Fear?”

“Nah.”

“Being… really fucking scared?”

“Yeah, sure.”

That probably came out more dumb than Ricky would have liked, but as much as he wished, he couldn’t eat his words back. Sam just gave him a playful smirk back and called him a dumbass. Out of love, of course! Well, as much love as a big sister can give her younger adopted brother in these times. Oh, we’re wondering who she is? Well, there’s a bit of explaining we have to do first. See, this is the apocalypse. You know, the grand shabang that moody 15 year olds on Bumblr always dreamed about. The dead rising up and in the most poetic way, the survivors had to make decisions that mean life or death seemingly every single day. Who to trust? Who to kill? Can I eat that?

Alright, that last one is pretty much always a Ricky question. The boy’s not the most loaded gun in the backpack. Of course, as the cliché goes, he makes up for it with heart, determination, and a smile that can disarm an ExTerminator. 

Oh right, Sam… Well, you could say she’s a badass for sure. Quick wit and a death glare still get you surprisingly far in a world ruled by monsters that don’t feel anything close to fear. She’s got a lot of DIY survivalist training from a period in her life that she was completely alone for years. She can scare you, fight you, and outlast you any day of the damn year. There is one person she eases up for, because who can resist Ricky, really? Guess they both complement each other well. She makes him a better fighter, and he helps her to loosen up and come out of her shell more. What could go wrong? Well, because life is a cruel mistress, we’ll just have to see.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“-so really that’s why it’s actually cool to wear crocs!“

“Hey, shush.”

“Admit it, Sam, you’re just mad because I’m right.”

“No, wait what were you- look!”

Sam had a good eye, and good eyes spot houses in the distance.

“Woah, I see that too!”  
“Do you wanna see if anyone’s home?” Ricky questioned Sam, she usually made the decisions. Not in an oppressive way, she was just more trained than him, and besides, you don’t want that face of his to get hurt.

“Well..” Sam reached into their food pack, only to discover 2 cans of mandarin oranges and a Mix bar. She didn’t have to say anything else, she just gestured for him to look inside, and then when he got a good look, they just started walking, no words needed. They have had this weirdly good chemistry between them that helps in certain situations more than others.

After a few minutes of hiking up the fairly steep hill to the house they wanted to possibly loot. It’s a humble abode for sure, but you don’t need a mansion to get by nowadays. Ricky made an observation.

“It looks like nobody’s been here for a while.”

It does look like that from the outside. The red and white paint is chipped, the boards seem to be weak and eroded, and the whole thing looks like something you’d see in the wrong neighborhood in Tennessee. But, houses just kind of look like that now. There’s not much time for landscaping, painting, and keeping up with the structural integrity of your home these days.

“Houses look like this all the time. But for our sake, I’m seriously hoping you’re right…” Sam responded back.  
She told Ricky to keep watch and looped around the house, checking every window she could for signs of activity. After seeing nothing, she crept back and gave him an almost silent symbol to follow her lead. She snuck up the porch stairs to the house, but why god did they have to be so creaky?! She slowly opened the door and found… nothing. Nobody home at least; she tried quietly calling out for any living souls. “Hello? Anyone home? If so, we mean no harm. We’re just a couple of hungry kids, and if you could possibly spare any…” Oh screw this, nobody’s here. She told Ricky to search the kitchen for anything while she checked around the place. What she didn’t tell him and what he did not end up doing, though, is far more important here.

They left the front door open. Maybe it was out of hunger-induced stupidity, or out of plain forgetfulness due to fear, but there was a big, mostly silent entryway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam wrapped up her big patrol, finding nothing to indicate that anyone was here in the past few minutes, let alone the past few days. Maybe they could get some food. Maybe they could even have a night’s rest. She was turning the corner to go back downstairs to se-

“Boo!”

“AH, FUCK!”

Ricky totally got her. A good ol’ spooking. As her breath came back to her, she had to ask.  
“What the hell was that for?!”

“Well, we’re okay right now, I just thought it would be fun.. M’ sorry..”

“Ugh fine, you’re forgiven, but not before this.”

She flicked him and moved on with her business as he whined. “I guess I had that coming, but that really hurts.”

“Well, at least you’re not someone else. I would have punched you if that was the case.” That wasn’t even a joke.

“Did you at least find anything, dude?”

“A whole bunch of stuff!”

“Really?” That was kind of worrying. What kind of people abandon a house with a bunch of food?

They made steps down the long stairway before hearing the front door close. Sam whispered to Ricky “did you close the door?”

“No… did you?”

“Nuh-uh, that was your job.”

“Well what do we d-“

*BANG*

A strikingly loud noise went off down the steps that made them both almost fall down. Something they would come to find out was a warning shot.

“We see you fuckers! I see your legs! I can shoot you fucking knees out right now! So come down right now before I do it!” boomed out a husky voice with a southern drawl. They really had no choice but to oblige the request. Not a word was said between the two of them, but there was a scared look from Ricky met with a reassuring one from Sam. Each step down the stairs was more excruciating than the last, as the faces of the people below started to come into focus.

“Yeah, that’s right… keep walkin’” said the same voice. It more and more seemed to belong to a man that was becoming clearer. Tall, muscular, middle aged with a crew cut. Former military, maybe? Either way, this was not someone to mess with. There seemed to be a smaller, less muscular man his age, then a woman and a little boy, couldn’t be older than 7. Only the man in charge seemed to have a gun, though. Sawed-off, more and more dangerous the closer they got. Maybe they should have hid? They couldn’t worry about that now, though.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, they were put to their knees. As they were getting questioned and Sam was putting up responses, Ricky was observing. He wasn’t stupid by any means, but he was more of an observer. Someone who could deduce things others couldn’t, but he needed time. Sam was giving him that time right now, so he looked around. He noticed the fact that only the man in charge had a gun. He also remembered a small knife he carried in his pockets just in case. 

It was easy from there. He was luckily lined up in a position near Sam to where nobody could really seem him retrieving a knife. So he went to work. He bared his teeth and blew threw them, making a sound that was akin to a waterfall. This was a signal to Sam, due to their chemistry. See, the knife was a diversion. He passed it from behind his back and it hit an empty flowerpot in the corner of the room. It was just for a second, but the man turned his gun away to investigate and Sam did something that she was not necessarily proud of, but something she had to do nonetheless.

She bit his groin. Don’t get the wrong idea, this was just to cause as much pain as possible. In the speed of Quicksilver, the man was disarmed as he writhed in pain and his head blown off by Ricky before you could say “Sawed-off”. But it was STILL too late. Apparently, they should have looked harder at the other man, because he pulled a pistol easily right from his back pocket and took a couple shots at them, Ricky feeling no pain. He downed this man too, and by then the child was crying, seeing two people dead in front of him. Ricky yelled at the woman and the child to run away, and they obeyed and booked it. 

What surprised him was that it wasn’t Sam yelling for them to scat. Usually Sam is the more assertive one here.

“Oh god, that was intense. Are you okay, Sam?”

Receiving no response, he turned around. The sight he ended up seeing was something he never thought in his worst nightmares he wouldn’t see. Something he wasn’t prepared to see.

Sam had two holes between the eyes, with an expression that showed fear as much as it showed her typical aggression.

Ricky was in disbelief, but for some reason his brain could only think of one thing…

Some dumb word he tried to remember the day prior…

Terror...

The word was Terror.


End file.
